Not meant for me
by Scorpina
Summary: there's a new security guard in the WWE, Cal. He's very farmiller to many people's eyes, yet no one can put a finger as to why he is... But Randy is going to see what makes Cal ticked....
1. Chapter 1

Not meant for me

Chapter 1- the Introduction

It was in the Smackdown locker room where Vince stood before the roster. "I'm glad you're all here. I have a special announcement to make" Vince explained.

Randy Orton rolled his eyes when he saw a rather tall looking kid come into the room. He was about the same age as Orton and wore a security t-shirt. "I want everyone to welcome our newest security guard…. Cal. Cal, this is the Smackdown locker room" Vince said with a smile. He wasn't telling them something. Orton saw that.

"Doesn't he look farmiller?" asked Randy's father Bob. His eyes squinted as he focused on the boy's face; he had long redish brown hair that went to his shoulders. His face looked stern until he gave a small smile to everyone in a shy sort of way. A large pair of sunglasses covered his eyes and he looked semi gruff. What stood out about him was he is clearly over six feet tall, his frame was very similar to someone Orton has seen before.

Cal smiled meekly to everyone and didn't say a word, he raised his hand in a 'hi' gesture and that was it. When it was over, many of the girls went over to introduce themselves to the new security guard. Orton however wasn't trilled.

He walked out of the room as the others complimented the guy. "He was a bouncer before," stated Heidenreich. "I've seen him before somewhere I think"

Everyone spoke of him… all but one. The Undertaker. He was leaning against the wall, with a not to impressed look on his face.

"Well at least I'm not the only one that's not trilled with him," Randy muttered to himself, his father kept looking back seeing something about the new guy.

"I swear I know him," he muttered.

Back in the meeting room.

Cal talked very little to people, his voice was shy and meek. Yet it had a farmiller ring to it. "You do look awfully farmiller," Stacy said as she batted her eyes at him.

Cal smiled. "I get that a lot for some reason" he replied softly. Cal was holding a secret, yet he wasn't going to let anything slip, he didn't want to spoil his chance at this job.

When it was all said and done. Vince took Cal to his office and closed the door. He smiled to him. "Well?" he asked. Cal smiled to Vince.

"So far so good sir" he replied to him.

Vince smiled as he patted his shoulder. "You sure you don't want to be a wrestler? I tell you, you are the spitting image…."

"Please…. No… I don't want to" Cal insisted.

Vince nodded. "If you ever change your mind. Just let me know"

Cal shook Vince's hand firmly. "Thank you again Mr. McMahon. I will do a good job"

With that spoke, Cal walked out of the office. He sighed aloud. "Maybe I should have picked a different name," he said to himself as he walked away, he had a feeling he was being watched. He turned to see the Undertaker staring back at him. Cal kept walking. He didn't like he look he was getting from the Deadman. He didn't noticed Randy peering from the hallway, seeing the look Taker gave Cal.

"Well I'll be damned… Taker don't like the new boy!" he smirked, yet the gears in his head turned. "But why?"

Chapter 2- The problem

The months flew by; Cal was a great security guard. He was able to catch fans that would try to run into matches before they get over the barricade. He was good. But how? Randy never took his eyes off of him; he knew there was something wrong with him. Cal never seemed to lose his cool, not matter the situation. He remained calm and composed, as if he would unleash something if his anger were to get out of control. Orton then got an idea. "Perhaps that needs to be done" he said aloud to himself on the plane to the new arena.

"What needs to be done Randy?" asked Bob Orton.

Randy told him of his observation about Cal. "He hasn't blown his cool, and he looks like something would be unleashed if he did" he explained.

Bob nodded. "Why are you so upset with that kid Randy? He a nice kid, I still think he reminds me of someone. It's on the tip of my tongue I swear"

"Dad, there's something not right about him, and I am going to prove it. Hell the Undertaker doesn't even like him!"

Bob's mind clicked on something, yet soon the thought vanished. "Well I'm sure the Undertaker has his reasons"

"Yeah, I want to know what reasons they are" Randy replied.

When arriving at the new arena. The airport was busy, there were rapid fans all trying to get autographs and some were just being plain rude to the girls. One man tried to pull down her top, only to be stopped by Cal. Gently Cal told him to back off, yet the fan refused. "I'm not going to have some over paid, unsuccessful body builder tell me what to do!" the fan spat back and threw a single punch at Cal. Much to everyone's shock. Cal caught his hand before it reached his face. His alone was enough to engulf the fan's hand in his own grasp. Using his free arm, the man tried to hit him again. Cal once more caught it. Cal started to crush the fan's hands in his grasp. It brought the fan to his knees.

"GOD LET GO!" he screamed.

Cal kept a calm composed look. "Apologize to the lady" he ordered.

The fan begged for forgiveness, Cal released him when it sounded sincere to his ears. No other man or fan tried to do this again to the ladies at the airport.

Randy saw everything from afar. "What power huh?" Bob asked his son.

"Nothing that I can't do myself!" Randy replied with a smirk. "He's just showing off"


	2. Chapter 2 The Problem

Chapter 2- The problem

The months flew by; Cal was a great security guard. He was able to catch fans that would try to run into matches before they get over the barricade. He was good, but how? Randy never took his eyes off of him; he knew there was something wrong with him. Cal never seemed to lose his cool, not matter the situation. He remained calm and composed, as if he would unleash something if his anger were to get out of control. Orton then got an idea. "Perhaps that needs to be done" he said aloud to himself on the plane to the new arena.

"What needs to be done Randy?" asked Bob Orton.

Randy told him of his observation about Cal. "He hasn't blown his cool, and he looks like something would be unleashed if he did" he explained.

Bob nodded. "Why are you so upset with that kid Randy? He a nice kid, I still think he reminds me of someone. It's on the tip of my tongue I swear"

"Dad, there's something not right about him, and I am going to prove it. Hell the Undertaker doesn't even like him!"

Bob's mind clicked on something, yet soon the thought vanished. "Well I'm sure the Undertaker has his reasons"

"Yeah, I want to know what reasons they are" Randy replied.

When arriving at the new arena. The airport was busy, there were rapid fans all trying to get autographs and some were just being plain rude to the girls. One man tried to pull down her top, only to be stopped by Cal. Gently Cal told him to back off, yet the fan refused. "I'm not going to have some over paid, unsuccessful body builder tell me what to do!" the fan spat back and threw a single punch at Cal. Much to everyone's shock. Cal caught his hand before it reached his face. His alone was enough to engulf the fan's hand in his own grasp. Using his free arm, the man tried to hit him again. Cal once more caught it. Cal started to crush the fan's hands in his grasp. It brought the fan to his knees.

"GOD LET GO!" he screamed.

Cal kept a calm composed look. "Apologize to the lady," he ordered.

The fan begged for forgiveness, Cal released him when it sounded sincere to his ears. No other man or fan tried to do this again to the ladies at the airport.

Randy saw everything from afar. "What power huh?" Bob asked his son.

"Nothing that I can't do myself!" Randy replied with a smirk. "He's just showing off"

His eyes gazed over ever so often seeing the ladies flock to Cal, the girls would say.

"You're so brave, and strong. Can we travel with you? To feel safe?"

It made Orton sick to his stomach, there was nothing special about Cal and he was going to prove it. His eyes did catch glimpse of something on Cal's arm… a marking… a very farmiller marking. Yet Cal quickly brought his sleeve down, covering it up.

"So, he does have something to hide after all" Randy grinned as he caught up with his father and checked into the hotel.

Word spread quickly about what Cal did in the airport. Impressing the guys, yet no one has heard of what the Undertaker said about him. Yet the Deadman himself was in the lobby with the boys having a social drink. "He made the kid BEG for mercy!" Batista explained. "I saw it with my own eyes. I myself was going to go over and help Stacy, but he beat me to it!"

"He can get away with a few more things than we can there Dave, he's a security guard after all. We're just wrestlers" explained Mysterio. "What we do is considered assault, he's just doing his job"

"You boy would have come to my aid right?" Melina asked M&N.

Nitro grinned. "But of course!"

"Not question" Mercury smiled.

"How fast would have you two run the other way, that's what I want to know" smirked Batista. Dave's eyes soon turned to the Deadman who kept his back to everyone. "Taker? You ok?" he asked.

Taker just nodded to him. "What do you think of Cal? Come to think of it, he reminds me of…"

"Yeah, I know" Taker growled back before Dave could finish his sentence. Taker finished off his drink and slammed the cup down to the table. "Excuse me boys," he said as he walked out.

"What's with him?" questioned Matt Hardy.

Everyone shrugged; no one tried to figure Taker out. But something was bugging him badly. Randy went on his way to his hotel room with his father. "Still don't get it," he muttered to himself. Just as he heard Cal come in with the divas. He escorted each of them to their room and joined the guys in the lobby.

"Come on Randy!" his father called. "We'll put our bags away and join them" Randy did as his father asked, he placed his bag in the room and went down to join the guys in the lobby. Cal was sitting there, laughing it up. And still wearing those damn sunglasses.

"What's wrong, you a vampire?" Orton questioned as soon as he saw Cal in the room. A smile came over Cal's face.

"One wouldn't pray about that having a condition like that" he smirked.

"You're funny" Matt laughed.

Randy took a seat across from Cal, staring at him intensely. "Let's see that tattoo you got Cal" Randy said aloud, interrupting Batista.

Cal looked to him oddly. "Tattoo? I don't have a tattoo," he explained.

Randy growled as he stormed up to Cal, grabbing his arm and pulling the sleeve back. His skin was bare. He checked the other one. Nothing.

"Randy lay off, he doesn't have tattoos!" Batista stated.

Randy growled to himself, he swore he saw something. "I haven't had this much attention since the divas" joked Cal.

Randy wasn't happy that he was being made a joke out of. "Why does the Undertaker hate you?" he asked out of the blue.

The room was so quite, you could hear a pin drop. "Randy!" growled Batista, as he stood before Cal. "Taker doesn't hate him what the hell makes you think that?"

Randy smirked when he saw the shamed look on Cal's face, knowing he struck a nerve with the guy.

"I've seen the look he gives you, and angry stare ones that I use to get… and now he seems to focus those on you. Question is why?"

Cal didn't stay to answer; he excused himself from the guys and went to the elevator. All eyes were on Orton.

"What the hell is your problem!" demanded Mysterio. "The guy has been here for only a month and you pick him apart!"

Randy smirked. "I'm going to show you all that Cal is hiding something on all of you!" Orton grinned as he walked out of the room. He now had an idea now, on how to push some of Cal's buttons.


	3. Chapter 3 The solution

Chapter 3- Solutions.

Cal went upstairs to his hotel room; he brought along his lab top computer and was into a chat room. He instantly came across a name, one he enjoyed talking with. "Hey Dragon tamer" were his first words written.

The person replied instantly. "Graven. Where have you been?"

"Here and there. I needed someone to chat with. You going to be on for a while?"

Cal spent hours chatting with Dragon tamer, telling them about his day and a certain wrestler giving him a hard time.

"Anyway, enough about me. How are you?" he asked.

Dragon went into detail about their day. "Well, nothing out of the ordinary. I was wondering if you got a job in the WWE. I see a security guard there that reminds me of the description you sent me of yourself"

A smile came over Cal's face. "You got a good imagination if you can picture me with what I sent you. But yeah, it's me." He laughed. "We're going to Canada next, you live in Toronto right?" he asked.

"Yes" was Dragon's reply.

Cal thought it over. "How would you like to come as my guest… a treat if you will?" he asked.

Dragon didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Are you serious?" was all they could type.

Cal smiled once more. "Yeah, you'll be my guest. You and a friend if you want, we will work out the details ok?" he asked.

Dragon sent him a smiley face emoticon. "Awesome!"

"I got to go, catch you tomorrow" Cal logged off the computer when Dragon said good-bye. He closed up the lab top when he stared at his arm; he knew Randy saw the mark on it. Rolling up his sleeves. Cal stared down at it; it was visible once more on his skin. "Damn" he muttered. He didn't want it, yet had no choice to it.

He tried to think things through; he figured Orton was out to get him in any way. Besides what he said to him in the lobby really struck a nerve with him. "He's got one thing right about Taker," he whispered.

He left his thought at that. He thought it out. "Maybe Vince can transfer me to Raw or something" he thought. "That way I am away from Orton" There was a part of him that wondered what he was doing here. Why didn't he stay as a bouncer at the nightclub? Why join the WWE against his father's wishes? He didn't know why he was here, but knew that he had to make the most of his experience with them. He learn a lot of things on the road, for example never fall asleep when someone had just brought out their shaving kit if you still want to wake up with your eye brows.

He smiled to that, yet felt the marking on his arm burn like hell. Something was up. "Why does it hurt like this?" he wondered. Rolling up his sleeve he stared at the marking, knowing where it came from yet not knowing what it was for. "It's a good thing it didn't appear when Randy tried to expose it to the others" he whispered. Cal thought it over, he felt like he needed to tell someone. He had become good friend with Batista, yet didn't know if it was a wise move to tell him about himself. Cal looked to his lab top once more. "Perhaps… It's about Dragon tamer knew," he thought

Logging back on, Cal found Dragon. He instantly sent her a message. "So much for going out of the night huh?" Dragon wrote.

Cal thought over his words. "Dragon… can we talk seriously to one another?" he asked.

Dragon agreed. "I think we can. What do you want to know?"

"Well… you're real name," he wrote.

Dragon thought it over for a moment and then wrote. "My name is Lee, I'm a girl from Canada and am 21 years old," she explained.

Cal thought over his wording. "My name is… Well… would you believe who I am?" he asked her.

Lee wrote. "I feel like I know who you are. How about we leave it at that until the show?" she asked.

He agreed. He felt it would be better to talk in person. "Why do you believe me so easily?" he asked.

Lee put an 'lol' on the screen.

"I don't!" she laughed. "I don't trust you, not offence. But you can't take someone's word so easily over the net" she explained.

He agreed with her. "You're a smart girl"

"Yeah, I got tickets for raw anyway. I'll meet you there either way" she explained.

Cal smiled. "Ok when I see you, I'll flag you down… let's make a code for each other. Just come up to a security guard and say Dragon." He said.

Lee didn't write for a moment. "And that will make me look like a total crazy person"

Cal laughed.

"Ok, ok. We'll figure something out," he wrote. They soon logged off, Cal nodded to himself. "I've talked with her for years… I think I can trust her with what I have to say" he thought aloud to himself.

Cal called it a night and went to bed, wondering what the next day would bring him.


	4. Chapter 4the breaking point

Chapter 4- The breaking point

Toronto Canada.

Cal was posted to check the lobby of the arena; he saw hundreds of fans coming in and out. He thought to himself. "How the hell can I find Lee?"

He would walk by random people and mutter dragon. Not getting an answer, he moved on though. There was one girl that stuck out, she was near the t-shirts and stood next to a girl who was blind. The young lady was dressed very tomboyish, thick WWE sweater, a dragon bandana and thick black shirts. Almost Goth like in a sense. She wore glasses and hand long hair, her eyes looked about the arena when Cal walked up to them. He went by quickly and muttered. "Dragon" and was about to walk away when the woman grabbed her arm.

"Graven" she said. A smile came over his face. It was she.

"I didn't think I would find you though all these people," he explained. Lee smiled to him as she introduced her friend, Ellie.

Cal smiled when Ellie started to blush. "Can I… feel your face? So I know what you look like?" she asked. Cal agreed. He took the girls backstage first and to a private room. He took off his sunglasses and kept his back turned to Lee, gently he took Ellie's hands and placed them on his face.

She already smiled when her fingers touched his cheek. "This is farmiller," she said aloud.

"Farmiller?" Cal questioned.

"You're face… I've feel like I have felt it before… its very farmiller to me…" She gently placed her hands over his lips, eyes, mouth and noise. Yet her thumb gently went over his eyes once more. He kept them closed to her. "Yes… I have felt a face like yours," she whispered.

"Oh…." Lee whispered as if she knew something. Cal placed his sunglasses back on his face.

"Oh what?" he asked of Lee.

She only smiled. "I think I know what you wanted to tell me… Cal, you don't have to… I know," she explained.

Cal was silent. "How could you know what I wanted to say?"

Lee smiled. "I can read people a lot better than you think, especially on net. I have a gift like that," she laughed.

Cal smiled and nodded. "Well then, let's go meet the locker room!" he said as he led the girls out. He heard Lee, make an sshh noise to Ellie. Ellie smiled and nodded in agreement.

Cal brought the girls around to meet everyone, all but Randy Orton and the Undertaker. "Orton seems to have some problem with me right now" he explained. The girls just nodded in understanding. "Undertaker… I don't know what his deal is with me"

The girls gathered some signatures and were about to head off to their seats when Randy shouted to Cal.

"Targeting innocent little girls huh!" Orton yelled.

Cal turned to stared at Orton. "What's your deal?" he asked.

Randy stormed up to him and shoved him harshly in the chest. "You are!" Orton's attention soon turned to Ellie. "Oh… now she would be fun. Not seeing who was with her… and never seeing someone coming right at her!" he grinned.

Cal snarled to Orton and slammed him hard into the wall. His voice went low. "Orton… don't push me!"

Randy's eyes widened in shock. His voice….

Cal let him go and got the girls to their seats. Orton stood there for a moment stunned. "Naw… it was just my ears" he muttered, yet he figured he would push Cal to the edge tonight… just to be sure.

Cal's post just happened to be where Lee and Ellie were sitting that night, he was able to keep watch over everything when the show started; the Canadian fans were tame… unless drunk. But it was a settled night for the most part… that was until Randy came out. He was doing a promo when his turned his attention to the girls.

"Oh. Look at what we have here in the front row!" he said.

Cal looked behind him, seeing Randy was coming this way. Lee stood up on the defense. She glared at Orton who only laughed. "What kind of girl are you… are you even a girl? I can't tell!" he mocked.

Lee wasn't going to take that sitting down, she smirked. "Are you really a man? I can't tell from here," she snapped back with a smirk, her voice got into the mic and the crowd heard her. They laughed at Randy, yet Orton went one step farther. Cal turned around when he told Orton to back off. Randy however didn't. He looked to Lee and spat right in her face, Lee was taken back in shock. That was when it happened.

Randy was smirking, not seeing the look on Cal, yet Bob Orton did. "Randy…. Randy…." He said in a worried tone. Randy finally looked up to Cal, seeing… the face… he knew that look, for he has seen it many times before.

Cal's teeth were clenched, as his body shook with rage, the lights for some reason flicked on and off as the titan tron started to loose it's focus and picture. Cal went over the barricade, he scared Randy back into the ring. He followed Orton into the ring.

"Whoa… sorry… Cal… really… sorry!" he said. But it didn't settle him at all. Randy was stunned to see mist starting to form under Cal's feet. The sound of thunder echoed in the arena and Randy was stunned when Cal removed his sunglasses before him. The eyes… those damn eyes.

"Lee, what's going on?" Ellie asked.

"Uh… let's just say, Randy pissed off the wrong guy" Lee replied.


	5. Chapter 5 the truth

Chapter 5- the Truth

Orton looked as if he was scared to death, Bob Orton tried to leave when Cal just raised his hand to the corner, and lightning struck the post. "What the hell are you!" Bob demanded.

Randy knew; he knew the moment he saw Cal's eyes. "Dad, just get the hell out of here!" he said. Randy stood to his feet, trying to look brave before the crowd. The fans themselves were stunned.

"Lee?" asked Ellie.

"Somehow I doubt Cal meant to do this" she told her friend. She worried for him. "But damn, that's one way to scared the piss out of someone"

Lee watched on as Cal had a blank yet serious expression on his face, the mist kept coming into the arena, flooding around the ring, the ramp, just everywhere. Randy was stunned. Cal raised his arms, making lightning strike all over the arena, ring posts, entrance ramp and even the exits of the fans. It was just chaos. Lee looked to the ramp wondering if someone would stop this… pyros of fire answered her question. Kane stormed out, running as fast as he could through the ramp. He slid into the ring and stood before Cal in a serious tone.

"Why is Kane here?" Ellie asked, she heard his pyros go off and knew he was the only one that had them.

"At the moment, I don't think it matters" Lee replied.

Kane turned to Randy. "Get your ass out of here now if you know what's good for you!"

Randy didn't refuse; he slid under the ring and ran like hell. Kane's attention turned back to Cal.

They stood face-to-face, neither one was going to move, Lee could hardly hear the voice of Kane, yet knew the conversation struck her net friend. Cal's look began to soften, as he looked away. Reaching down, Kane found his sunglasses and placed them back over Cal's face. Kane gently patted the side of Cal's shoulder, asking if he was settled.

"I don't know what came over me" Lee could hear her friend say.

Kane nodded in understanding, Kane had a compassionate and a sympathetic look to Cal for a strange reason, like he knew this was going to happen.

Ellie and Lee sat down as Kane escorted Cal from the ring, the mist dissipated and the arena was back to normal.

"Wow" Ellie whispered. "I may not see anything, but I could feel it"

Lee kept looking at the ramp. She saw Cal look back at her, and waved for her to follow him. Ellie and Lee did just that. They went to the back. Catching up with Cal and Kane.

Kane's eyes stared down at the two girls. "What are you doing back here!" he demanded of them.

"Mr. Kane… sir. Cal's a friend of mine" Lee explained calmly, yet fearfully.

Kane looked to him, Cal nodded to confirm this. Kane looked to him once more. "You and I will talk later with him" he said and walked away.

There was a flushed look over Cal's face. "So… you know huh?" he asked the girls.

Ellie smiled. "We've known since I felt your face and she saw it. You don't need to hide that from us" Ellie smiled.

Cal sighed. "I just wanted people to like me for me… not who I am" he whispered.

Lee nodded in agreement with him. Just then Randy Orton stormed up to them and glared at Cal.

"Cheep special effects! You totally ripped those from the Undertaker you little bastard!" Orton yelled; Cal was about to snap back at him till he saw who was behind Orton. Randy noticed the look on everyone's face. Slowly he turned to see Kane and the Undertaker staring down Randy.

"Get boy" Taker growled. Randy didn't hesitate and ran. Cal remind silent as Taker walked up to him. He took the sunglasses from Cal's nose. Lee saw his eyes, his true eyes. A piercing green… just like the Undertaker's.

"I'm sorry" Cal whispered.

Taker didn't say a word at first, until he turned his attention to Kane. "We talk now. Kane, stay with the girls. I need to speak with my son alone…"


	6. Chapter 6 Heart to heart

Chapter 6- Heart to heart

Cal and the Undertaker went back to the dressing room. Taker locked the door as he turned to his son. "I tried everything in my power to be sure you never ended up here… why?" he demanded of Cal.

"Dad… I am not a wrestler like you! I am just a security guard!"

"Gunner, don't pull that on me!" Taker snapped back, using his son's real name. "I told you, you were better off as a bouncer. Here, do you have any idea how much McMahon is getting on my case about you? He wants you in the ring, not as fan control. I told him I won't let you do this. I don't want you making the mistakes I did… I prayed you wouldn't get my powers…"

Gunner was silent as his father spoke, Taker looked to be full of regret and pain as he talked, more than anything the last thing Taker wanted was to be a target by the guys. "Why did I let Randy do this to you?" he asked himself.

"Dad it's not your fault really! I can handle Orton… sort of… he spat on my friend. I didn't know what came over me"

Taker only nodded to his son, knowing very well what happened. Gunner wanted to protect his friends; Randy brought it apone himself to make him snap. Randy should have known better.

"Dad… I won't be a security guard here anymore… if you don't want me to"

His son's words hit Taker in a way he never felt, he looked at his son in the eyes. "I don't want you to give up on your dream. Like I said before. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did when on the road. And you know the kind of problems I have with some fans as it is" Taker explained.

Gunner nodded. "I know, I was your security guard at one of them… I never realized the police could use a stun gun like that on someone" he grinned. Taker did a half smile yet it quickly faded.

"That was a hell of a time for my powers to come through for you. How do you feel?"

Gunner wasn't sure how to answer it; in a way he loved it. The power that flowed through him, sending fear into Orton's soul the pure sight of terror in the young wrestler excited him. Yet he feared what would become of him, if he enjoyed the feeling too much.

The silence was the only answer Taker needed. "You're aware of what you can do, and how it feels to do it. Yet know this, with great power…"

"Comes great responsibility… I know" Gunner sighed.

Taker stared at him oddly. "No, with great power, comes stronger enemies!" he corrected. "Look at your uncle Kane. He has powers, yet he's been keeping it low key. I do as well. But for a punk kid like Orton, I don't mind making him quiver in his little booties" Taker said to his son with a small smile.

Gunner smiled back and laughed abit. Yet a thought came over him. "Dad… what if I discovered this somewhere else? What if I didn't get a job here and this happened at a bar or something?"

Taker never considered that option, he had tried to hard to make sure Gunner never came here. But didn't think what would happen if his power were unleashed at a different job site.

"I guess it's a good thing we never found out huh?" Taker questioned.

Gunner nodded. "Dad… can I still be called Cal around you guys? Don't get me wrong, I love my name… it's just so I still have some privacy around here?"

Taker nodded, fully agreeing to his son's request. "Next time though, leave Orton to me"

Gunner nodded as they walked out of the room. Taker patted him on the back, letting his son know he was proud of him either way. Taker's eyes saw a mark on Gunner's arm… his symbol. It appeared liked a birthmark, Taker gently tugged down on his sleeve. Covering it up. They walked out of the locker room, only to be stopped by Vince McMahon.

"Now will you let him?" Vince demanded. "I told you, your son is a natural at pleasing the audience. Just like Shane is with wrestling. Come on Taker!"

"I said NO!" yelled back the Deadman.

"Dad… please, let me?" asked Gunner. Taker was stunned to his son's request. Yet back down.

Gunner approached McMahon and did the strangest thing. He placed his massive hand on the top of Vince's head. Taker watched as an odd glow came from his son, and then went to Vince. When released, Vince stared at Gunner blankly.

"Cal? What are you doing back here?"

"Randy spat on a fan, so I figured as a suck up and so we don't get sued, is that I take them backstage and get some autographs" he lied.

Vince smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Very good, Taker… is there a reason as to why you are here?"

Taker smirked. "No sir" was his answer; Vince once more nodded and walked away from the two of them. Taker nodded with his approval. "Not bad" he smirked.

Taker and Gunner headed back to Kane and the girls, not knowing someone was watching them intensely. "Powers huh? But not as strong as mine, perhaps…. We ought to find out…"

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy!


	7. Chapter 7 The crossroad

Chapter 7- The cross road

'Cal' had returned to the girls who were still standing about talking with Kane. "You will not speak a word of this" Kane told them in a stern tone, both of them nodded.

"We respect your privacy. Besides who would believe us anyway?" smirked Lee.

Kane did a half smile when he saw Taker and Cal return.

"So… how did it go?" Lee asked.

"Good, I'm still standing aren't I?" he laughed.

Taker had a smile, yet it quickly vanished. His head shot off to the side, as did Kane's. "You feel that?" Kane muttered.

Taker only nodded his head in a serious tone. There was something wrong. "This isn't good" The brothers stormed off to investigate what they felt. Cal looked to the girls, wondering about something.

"Ellie… you said you felt my face before… how could you?" he asked.

Ellie blushed with embarrassment. "A good friend of mine had connections to the WWE. I got to meet your dad… the Undertaker. Well he let me feel his face, so I knew I was really meeting him and know what he looks like. I still need to kick her ass for that, she didn't tell me she arranged it!" Ellie smirked.

Lee laughed. "I still think that was cool… Ew… what the hell is that on the ground?" Lee stated in a disgusted tone.

Cal looked down and picked it up gently, he knew what it was… yet why was it here? "A worm" he growled as he threw it over his shoulder. "Boogeyman's worm"

Lee and Ellie were about to head back to their seats when a sharp scream ripped through the halls. Stacy came running.

"Cal! Cal! It's the Undertaker!" she screamed. Cal followed Stacy, ordering Lee and Ellie to stay where they were. He stopped when he saw his father, yet horrified to what was happening to him. …

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
